1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly to an insole insert especially for use in cross-country ski boots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important feature of a cross-country ski boot is to provide a sole which will resist torsional rotation or twisting along the longitudinal axis of the boot but yet provides sufficient flexing of the boot along a lateral axis in the toe area of the boot. As is well known, most cross-country ski bindings are attached to the sole of the ski boot only in the toe area and therefore the remainder of the boot including the heel is unattached and free to move in any direction. In order to provide efficient skiing, and to ensure that the heel always comes down on the ski, it is imperative that the sole be relatively rigid in the heel and metatarsal areas.